


No More Games

by Seblainer



Category: Tru Calling
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Luc is tired of Tru always running off.





	No More Games

Fandom: Tru Calling  
Title: No More Games  
Characters: Luc Johnston and Tru Davies  
Pairing: Luc/Tru  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Luc is tired of Tru always running off.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Tru Calling or anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 170 without title and ending.

*No More Games*

Luc knows that something’s going on. Tru always runs off in the middle of conversations or she tells tons of lies.

So he corners her and asks her to be honest. “I wanna know what’s going on. No more games or lies. If you don’t tell me, we’re over.”

Tru stares at Luc. She wants to tell him, but can’t. It would be putting him in danger and that’s the last thing she wants.

She sighs and says, “I’m not playing games. The lies are for your safety.” Tru pauses a moment later. “I should go.”

Luc nods sadly. “I’m sorry things are ending this way. If you ever change your mind, I’m willing to listen,” he says softly.

Tru nods as well. “I’d tell you if I could, but your safety is the most important thing. I don’t want to risk you getting hurt because of me.”

She moves to leave and pauses by the door. “I’m staying with Harrison tonight. I’ll be back in the morning to pack my things,” Tru says and leaves.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
